legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Skipper
Skipper is the penguin leader of a commando groups of Penguins who have defended the multiuniverse with their friends and allies from the forces of evil no matter how big or small. Skipper is one of the series main character and of it's main protagonists. {C}He made his debut as a side character in the story Slade Stirkes Back where he assisted the Nicktoons and heroes against the separate forces of Slade Wilson and Joker. Since then he has gotten larger roles in the series as a direct alley to Dib and the heroes espically Bender as he acts as his 2nd in command Greatest Strength: His Commando skills and improable scheming (like Bender) Greatest Weakness: His fear of Needles Occupation (s): Leader of the Penguins, member of M.O.D.A.B, The B Team's 2nd in command, Bender's sidekick, Member of T.U.F.F, CEO of W.H.O.O.P, Vice Captain of The Canterlot Royal Guard Friends: Private, Kowalski, Rico, Marlene, King Julian, Bender, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Django of the Dead, Marecline the Vampire Queen, Ice King, Finn, Agent 9, Axel, Jimmy Neutron, Spongebob, Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Lizebth, Edd, Darkwing, Gosalyn, Heloise, Luciaus, Dr.Blowhole, Doofenschimtz, Stewie, Oscar, The Disney Angels, Emperor X, Boomer, Nina Cortex, Scropion, Noob, Hans, Negaduck and the V Team, (Sometimes), Princess Bubblegum, Frida Suarez, Twlight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, Gnowman, Snide, Spike, The P Team, Sagat, Luigi, Children of the Autobots, Stan Smith, Dr.House, Carmelita Fox, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, Solid Snake, The Chief, Meowth, Mandark, The Shadowness, Princess Morbucks, Q, Brick, Butch, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Harley Quinn, Professor Pericles, Captain Picard, Worf, Riker, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Jerry, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Profion, Lucario, Big Boss, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rairty, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance, Alex, Asami Sato, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Master Chief, Cortana Enemies: Slade, Anti Cosmo, Uka Uka, Marecline's Dad, Joker, Alt Doof, Darkwarrior Duck, Savio, Rhonda, Officer X, Tarus Bulba, Megatron, The Master, Jack of Blades, Skeletor, Hordak, Vilgax and his allegiance, Alec Trevalyn, Iron Queen and her Syndicate, Personality Skipper is a hardened commando-type, and a capable leader of a team. He is highly paranoid and acts like a conspiracy theorist and makes conflicting stories of past events. He believes that a friend is just an enemy who hasn't attacked you yet with a few exceptions. Thanks to his training in commando skills, he doesn't know how a penguin isn't supposed to act and acts unnatural for his species which makes many suspicous of him. Skipper is one of the best at hand-to-hand combat characters in the animal kingdom and for this serves as Bender's right hand bird and go to guy when he has problems, However this has led to arrogance has he overestimates his capabilities and due to this knows nothing of the word of surrendering. A male chauvinist in regards to most girls apart from Marecline, Lizbeth, Marlene, Princess Celestia, Twilight and Heloise. He's also rather racist as he believes penguins are better than all species although he overcomes this when he needs to. Skipper is very manily and often tries to not to be like a woman and cry, not suprsingly females get mad at him when he does. He feels humilated if he does cry which Julian mocks when Skipper cried about the time he wasted with Julian. He is also highly loyal to his supreriors such as Dib, Bender and The Chief working with them for better or for worse. His Heroicness and toughness is a reason why he has been marked as a Descendant alongside his best friend Bender, Dib, Lizbeth, Boomer and Scorpion Appearences Slade Strikes Back He debutted here as a side alley with his penguins against the villains, as a side character who meets with other Nicktoons and helps them bring down Slade and Joker. Skipper at the end goes with Bender, Jimmy, Starfire, Jorgen, Boomer and Luciaus group to find Joker. Unknownigly setting the stage with his main friends and allies Bender, Starfire and Jorgen for The B Team The V Team Island Adventure: From that point on he got a larger role in the series and serves as the Deuteragoinst to Bender. He joined Bender, Jorgen, Jimmy Neutron and Starfire when Tarus attacked their homeworld and then his frenemy Julian joined to his agravations. Skipper helped the group against many threats including his old rival Hans the Puffin and with the help of Bender and Jorgen he realized his love for Marlene. After Jimmy Neutron's death he served as Bender`s right hand bird as the gang when on their way getting more enemies and defending the multiuniverse from Uka Uka, The Master and other villains. He went so far to help against Marecline`s Dad when he showed himself. Skipper like Bender, Axel and Starfire joined forces with the V Team and Disney Angels against Uka Uka and The Master. Skipper mainly tagged with Bender and Negaduck when The V Team joined and he has looked back happly on the time much like the others. Alongside Bender, Starfire and Axel he became a possible member of Children of the autobots The Great Time Travel Adventure: Once again he returned and alongside Bender and Marecline he saw her dad return with Alt Doof`s help. The three then rallyed the others and fought agianst the new and old villains. Then he and Bender went to rescue Scropion from his fate.He lost his penguin spatloon to Joker who deep fried them after unknownigly Anton Chiegurth killed them shocking him and Julian, and Bender retialated violently. Skipper is heart broken by the loss of his commandos but with Bender and Julian's help he gets better but he'll never truly recover from his lose and the thought of his boys dead will sometime's hold him back. Skipper is now serves as one of Dib and Bender's main allies now that he was a full member of the team as Bender's sidekick. The Grand Summer Season trek: This story is where he has his biggest role so far as one of the main male protagonists alongside Bender and Captain Knuckles while Heloise and Twilight Sparkle had the two girl ones King Julian then invites him, Bender and his 6 other pals on his vacation. He belives that this vacation is what he needs. Skipper like Bender has suspcious about the vacation and they are proven right when they encounter the Super Zeroes, With Heloise the two meet Twlight Sparkle who begin explaining the new problem which him and the others take immediate action to. He alongside Bender and Heloise learn about the attack Vilgax has in store and with the others and they meet with Princess Celestia, Gnowman and reunite with their old friend Frida. Skipper after beating a round of Mario Party heads the underground arena to face Kaos while Bender and the others extort their secret plan. Skipper makes face with Kaos while Bender and King Julian pull off a rescue with Jorgen. After this Skipper's old foe Alec Trevalyn returns and is plotting against him, Bender and Heloise for revenge for what happened in Dennmark. Skipper is the first target of Trevalyn's revenge plan as Trevalyn brings back S.T.A.N.K and uses King Julian as a target to get Skipper for it. Skipper heres decide to form a plan with Bender, Jorgen, Spike, Marceline, Shining Armor, Heloise and Django to get Julian out of his predicatment. Skipper for once made a tear over how much time he wasted with Julian to save them, Bender, Heloise and Spike which earns Julian's teasing and laughter from Bender and Jorgen. Skipper alongside the others is arrested by Count Veger and breaks out of here by foiling Trevalyn's plot. Skipper meets Stan and alongside Bender, Julian, Heloise and Jorgen manages to break into Area 51 without suspcision. He alongside Django and Stan end finding and working with Sari Sumdac as they avoid Porky and Darth Helmet. Skipper and Bender both begin having feeling towars Sari's orgin with Bender making a rather accurate perception on her orgin. Skipper alongside Bender and Jorgen reunite with Luigi and Meowth as the friends they havn't seen in a long time Then Skipper proves his loyalty again when he serves as Bender's main man in the Fire Grotto and helps him recruit Flame Princess after he enjoyed a lobster dinner with Bender, Jorgen and Julian. Skipper then goes on with Bender as his main alley in many of his wacky situations and even helped his obsfucating insantiy act. Alongside Bender he knows Q back from their LOTM season 1 where he helped them against Unicron and Master, and the whole story about Q becoming omipotent again. Skipper thens assists Bender, King Julian and Jorgen in snapping Brick and Butch out of Mind Control. With the team heading to Gotham, He alongisde Bender, Jorgen and Django are going to see what happened in their absence they know one thing Batman isn't in Gotham. Skipper meets with Harley and learns the terrors of what Strange did to Heloise to the point where he shot him in the legs as he can relate to her. Next after Phineas and Isabella's encounters with Discord, He knew the voice that called to the team as the others were terrified when it came out of nowhere. It is revealed to be Professor Pericles who Skipper knows well and forces himself to trust the parrot. Like always he tags with Bender and Heloise in the caves and then alongside Bender defeats the T.A.R.L.O.S that was used to attempt murder on Santa. Skipper then acoompanys Bender, Heloise, Spike, Falco and Ahsoka to the past where he particpates in Bender's grave digging plans. Like Bender, Heloise and co he knew that the body was Profion. Skipper tags with Bender, Heloise, Blue Wonder, Twilight, Django, Profion and The P Team to resuce Finn and Sari they suceed and then give Strange a brutal beatdown. Skipper then helps his friends as ussual and then is one of the main players alongside Heloise, Bender, Profion and the Mane Cast in defeating Discord Totally Mobian Spies: Alongside Bender, Django and the rest of the B Team he decides to help the girls against Iron Queen espically when he and Bender learn about Eddy being framed. Skipper and the others are pissed off when it's revealed Iron Queen is Heloise's mother and tried to have her killed and tortures. Like Bender and Heloise he decides to stop the evil b**ch with them. After much relexation he and the two friends he considers his siblings get the team and head out to stop her. When they returned to the CIA, Bender, him, Heloise and Big Boss let a grand attack against Iron Queen's robots ala Goldeneye 007 style. After Skipper helped the attack he and the others went into the offical vechile of The B Team that can hold over 100 people in there. Alongside Bender and Heloise he is caught by Fiona talking to Sly so the trio must now explain everything. Skipper learns that Edd figured it out so he plans with Bender, Heloise, King Julien, Finn, Meowth and Django how they should figure it out. Skipper like the others calls Stan on his interrogation and his acuusing of Edd and Lara Su as terroists. Skipper remeets with Lizbeth, Edd, Brain and Pinky and is eager like Bender to have them on their adventure. Skipper alongside many members go looking for fellow Star Warrior Kirby and Kirby runs off in fear so they go after him. Skipper alongside Bender and co meet Tiff and Tuff to and ready to explain their reasons. When the team reaches King Dedede's castle he alongside Bender, Finn and Heloise manage to find who really killed Jake in Magic Man. Alongside Heloise, Bender, Twilight and Finn he enacts well desrved revenge on Magic Man when they meet him. Skipper while bored gets into a puking contest with Bender, Finn and King Julian which was very messy. Alongside Bender Twilight and Cadence gave Skipper the command of the Royal Guard proably because he's the robot's main man. He will later learn who really murdered his boys and now will hunt him down and end his life slowly and painfully!. Skipper learns of more murders when he meets the Pine Twins as he, Bender and the rest invesitagate and very soon he is going to learn about Anton from Julian. Before this he learns about the Pure and Chaos Heart Orgin from Dipper with Bender, Heloise, Stan, Snake, Big Boss. As always Skipper follows Bender to beat Ghestis and Gulity Spark and in the process he is one of the few who doesn't fall for Gulity Spark's cuteness due to his own experience with it. Skipper then learns alongisde Bender and Heloise some stuff from his old friend Carmelita. Skipper is working on the candy project with Bender, Heloise, FInn, Twilight, Phineas and Isabella while talking with Eddy and Co at Reaver Industries. It's explosive candy which Skipper planned with Bender since as a commando Skipper is paranoid. Skipper alongside Bender and Heloise very well known by their new alley Master Chief as his commander as talked much about the trio that heads the team. Once again he goes with Bender, Heloise and ths time Asasmi and Master Chief possibly more to figure where they need to go next. Skipper like Bender figures out he is a descendant when they arrive and he isn't so suprised that he is the one of heroicness and toughness. Skipper meets Hiroshi Sato and unknown to him he calls Hiroshi out saying his wife would be ashamed and this gets hi in trouble but Bender saves his ass and then him and Heloise learn from Dooku some of his own plans Relationships As A Hardened Commando they are not many people he has close friendships. But there are at least 6 people in particualar so far who Skipper considers close to him Bender : Skipper served under Bender in his debutting adventure but they didn't interact much and only met for Joker's defeat. Skipper returned in the next adventure and became one of Bender's best friends and his main alley in The B Team. While Jimmy was more or less his main alley early on following his death Skipper took the role more directly and did what he could to help Bender. Skipper was included in all of Bender's wacky ways of amusement such as a Steak eating competition with Him, Jimmy, Jorgen, Scorpion, Axel, King Julian and Ice King, a fighting dog chase with Bender, Julian and Ice King and A barfing contest with Bender, Scorpion and Axel. Even after the adventure he still followed Bender and when Bender faked his death, Skipper helped him cover it and joined T.U.F.F who also helped him. Skipper then married Marlene as did Bender with Starfire after Jack's defeat. Skipper and Bender were still close as hell and Marceline took them to see her dad return. Skipper once again serves as Bender's main alley alongside Marceline as the trio took matters of stopping a certain amount of situations in their hands such as Bender avenging his troupes death. He is once again Bender's 2nd in command and alongside Bender one of the main characters and male leads. Skipper tends to know exactly what he is up to and is usually the only person who knows Bender's real plans. He helps Bender with his test on Bubblegum and her loyalty, but Heloise and Django also knew but he was fine with that divation since they all needed to do it. Skipper and him are the oppsoite in alingment with Skipper as law and Bender as chaos but they get along amazingly well and have simlar reactions to things. Skipper is 2nd in seniority as he has stayed on The B Team ever since he joined in The V Team Island Adventure while Starfire and Jorgen have both left for some reasons. Bender is Skipper's best friend and his most trusted confidant and his partner in finding The B team Organzation King Julian Skipper is eternally annoyed with Julian and his insane antics. When King Julian debutted in the V Team Island Adventure he was beyond annoyed but he eventually grew to see Julian as an alley and friend albeit an selfish one. Skipper and Julian have spent a great deal of time together to the point where both Dr.Blowhole and his penguins see them as BFFs, Skipper of course denies this despite edivence claiming the contrary. Ever since the V Team Island Adventure he has to deal with the crazy lemur. Julian however has grown into a good friend for Skipper and like Bender has been with him ever since Julian joined the B Team Starfire Skipper and Starfire are generally friends and Bender's closest ones in The V Team Adventure. They are opposites in personality which makes it hard for the two to get along but not impossible. They are both viewed to be Bender's 2nd in command. Users such as menslady125 and MarioMan2010 believe Starfire is Bender's 2nd in command while other Users such as 22kingdomheartsfan and daveg502 believe Skipper is Bender's 2nd in command Jorgen von Strangle Alongside Bender and King Julian, Jorgen is the person Skipper has spent the most time with and one of his best friends. These two are very similar in personality as both Bender and Starfire can attest to. Skipper thinks highly of him due to his large and in charge attituide and Jorgen respects Skipper for his incredible leadership as Bender's sidekick. Marlene While Skipper insults many mamamls and thinks they're stupid, he thinks likewise with Marlene. WHile Skipper demeans women as helpless a few lessons from Marlene made him think otherwise. Skipper and her were good friends before the two became more than friends. Marlene eventually gets involved in Skipper's adventure and joins up with Bender as she can no longer deny her crush on Skipper. Skipper and Marlene by the end of the story became a couple and then eventually got married after Jack's defeat alongside Bender and Starfire Heloise Skipper and Heloise are very good friends although not as close as Bender and him. Heloise and Skipper became good friends as they worked together through The Great Time Travel Adventure and Skipper saw potential in his new friend to be a leading character. After the story Heloise and Skipper were two of the 9 returning characters the others being Bender, Jorgen, King Julian, Django, Finn, Marceline and Ice King who went on a cruise that eventually sparked into a new adventure for them. She and Skipper are Bender's most loyal and closest allies and they worked with him in a trio. They did many crazy things together and Bender endorsed all of them. Skipper felt sorry for her when he learned her past and was infruriated with Strange for what he did. Heloise unlike most heroes got better quickly and jump backed into action. Trivia Skipper is one of the most notable examples of a minor character becoming more important as the story has gone on. Going from a minor character to a main character and Bender's own 2nd in command He is one of the most skilled hand to hand characters in the series despite his size. He on oncassion though is a Combat Pragmtist who does anything to win, Something he picked up from Bender who is constantly being this He loves calling people by nicknames he call Julian ringtail and Mort Sad Eyes Skipper's archenemies Hans and Dr.Blowhole have reformed. Making him the only character who's main enemies redeemed themselves until Trevalyn came around. He respects girls of worthy skill, intellgence and personality. One reason he loves Marlene Has an evil counterpart in Negaduck the 2nd in command of the V Team. Has an tendency to make odd friendships with others such as Negaduck, Bender and more recently Nigel Uno.Supringsly they all are 2nd in command to teams he's worked with. His name is Eddy's Middle Name Doesn't seem to have any family unless you count his old team for they are brothers in black and white or Marlene since she is married to him. Skipper apparently sees Bender and Heloise as this too. is apparently ticklish is fleunt in German has high value on order which contarsts Bender's chaotic ways yet they are still great friends Skipper is only at his best when he has his old team. Of Course now with his old team dead, he is more determined than ever to right the wrongs. Hopes to find a way to being his boys back for they are like family to him But like stated Skipper is very close to Bender and Heloise and is at his best when it comes to working with them Skipper does not really hate King Julian but he is annoyed by him. Sometime's Julian annoys him to the point where he really wants to leave in a life or death problem. He hates what Disney has become and Skipper wants to kill Hannah Montana, The Jonas Brothers and all fake Disney propganda Skipper hates being called fat he claims it's muscle He really really REALLY does not like neddles. Skipper is 2nd in seniority after Bender In The B Team which Julian is 3rd currently Alongside Heloise and Bender he refound W.H.O.O.P after it's destruction by Alt Doof He talks frequently about 2 of his fallen soliders Manfried and Johnson Has one of the most popular pages on the wiki Skipper has apparently been involved in every major conflict since World War II and more then few minor conflicts as well. One of his most known lines is "Cute and Cuddle Boy's" He hates Hippies and that's a recurring gag in POM He doesn;t have much problems that hold him back Skipper spent 8 years in the jungles of Mexico and learned how to play spanish guitar. One of Skipper's skills is his Hypnotic Stair. He stairs at you move's his fliper's around and say's "You didn't see anything." And believe it or not most of the time it works. Shows how badass this penguin commando is. Skipper is one of the most badass heroes in the series and alongside Bender, Heloise, Lizbeth on ocassion and maybe Master Chief the most badass member of The B Team In his commando Skipper was the best and skilled penguin because authority equals asskicking Skipper lives in New York like Bender and King Julian the other 2 longest members of the team. Unlike Bender and Julian it is unknown where he actually was born and came from Many people find him cute which he hates being called although he commonly says cute and cuddly boys With the exception of Officer X, No human in his world knows his exploits. Has something called gut feeling Skipper 2.png Skipper 3.png Skipper 4.png skipper 5.png skipper 6.png skipper 7.png skipper 8.png skipper 9.png skipper 10.png skipper 11.png skipper 32.png skipper 31.png skipper 30.png skipper 29.png skipper 28.png skipper 36.png skipper 37.png skipper 38.png skipper 39.png skipper 40.png The Three Caballeros starring Skipper, Jorgen and Jimmy 1_0089.jpg The Three Caballeros starring Skipper, Jorgen and Jimmy 1_0090.jpg The Three Caballeros starring Skipper, Jorgen and Jimmy 1_0091.jpg The Three Caballeros starring Skipper, Jorgen and Jimmy 1_0098.jpg The Three Caballeros starring Skipper, Jorgen and Jimmy 1_0100.jpg 56233-26598.gif penguins-of-madagascar-230-byte-sized-micro-machine-miracles-clip.jpg eclipsed.jpg YouTube - Megabyte reboot_2__0009.jpg YouTube - Megabyte reboot_2__0033.jpg Tears of Shedding_0018.jpg Tears of Shedding_0013.jpg Snapshot - 31.jpg skipper 12.png skipper 13.png skipper 14.png skipper 15.png skipper 16.png skipper 17.png skipper 18.png skipper 19.png skipper 20.png skipper 47.jpg skipper 48.jpg skipper 49.jpg skipper 50.jpg skipper 51.jpg skipper 52.jpg skipper 53.jpg skipper 54.jpg skipper 55.jpg skipper 56.jpg skipper 57.jpg skipper 58.jpg skipper 59.jpg skipper 60.jpg skipper 61.jpg skipper 62.jpg skipper 63.jpg skipper 64.jpg 6702b17f-e34b-4895-9f94-6950f6c4b279.jpg 56233-28304.gif Happy Little Land of Hoboken 1 001_0003.jpg Happy Little Land of Hoboken 1 001_0018.jpg Happy Little Land of Hoboken 1 001_0022.jpg nick_penguins500.jpg Skipper and Bender vid 1.png Skipper and Bender vid 2.png Skipper and Bender vid 3.png Snapshot - 111111.jpg Snapshot - 3.3.jpg Snapshot - 4.3.jpg Snapshot - 5.5.jpg Snapshot - 8.8.jpg skipper penguin 1.png skipper penguin 2.png skipper penguin 3.png skipper penguin.png Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Breakout Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Husband and Wife Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Second in Command Category:Main Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Characters hailing from The Penguins of Madgascar Universe Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Members of the B Team Category:Main Heroes Category:Characters who Debutted in Slade Strikes Back Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Possible Children of the Autobots members Category:Members of the T.U.F.F Agency Category:W.H.O.O.P Members Category:Descendants Category:Partner Category:Birds Category:Cute Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Lawful Good Category:Main Members of The B Team Category:Videos Category:Chosen ones Category:Action Hero Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Founders Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Living Members of The B Team